Never Judge A Book
by purpledusty
Summary: Two troubled heroes meet and learn that a cover doesn't always tell the true story. NEW CHAPTER 8 UPLOADED.
1. Chapter 1

**I apologise to those who began reading this story a while back. I ran into a few hurdles (writer's block mainly). However, I've found inspiration again and on re-reading what I've written so far I've made a few amends and, more significantly, I have included the addition of a new chapter part way through, which I feel will improve the flow of the story. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or places in this story.**

* * *

He lived in the shadows, shrouded by darkness. It afforded him protection for his night-time 'activities'. If he was honest, the days weren't much better – the shadows though were metaphorical and the darkness psychological.

He briefly wondered what a shrink would make of it all, assuming he ever allowed one inside his head to give them access to the horror show that was caged inside. Between the demons (both physical and mental), his parents' deaths, destructive relationship patterns and a serious hero complex, he was sure they would have a field day – maybe even a few books would be spawned from his misery.

Taking a deep breath, he mentally shook himself. It was not healthy to dwell – at least that's what they all said. Besides, he needed to return to the job at hand and that was keeping an eye on the girl who was sat drinking coffee with her friends - a slightly wired redhead (if his research was right, Willow Rosenberg), a short guy with wild hair (probably red's boyfriend – Daniel Osbourne) and a taller man wearing an 'interesting' shirt (presumably Alexander Harris). From his vantage point atop a building opposite the small coffee shop he couldn't tell what they were discussing, but they seemed to be intent on lifting the spirits of his target, the seemingly sombre (and hot) blonde.

They seemed to be a perfectly normal group of college students (although Harris it seemed had decided against further education), which made him once again question what he was doing so far from home in this quiet Californian town.

Some 'colleagues', he used the term loosely, had mentioned Sunnydale to him and he had decided to take a look into it. What he read more than piqued his interest. It seems the town had a surprisingly high death rate, especially among teens. There was also a catalogue of missing persons, a number of unsolved murders (including a deputy mayor at the start of the year) not to mention an abundance of grave robberies and disappearing corpses.

And then of course there was the high school disaster that summer. A number of graduating students and their parents and teachers were killed in what seemed to be some kind of battle and the school itself had been destroyed after an explosion.

Most of these events seem to have been blamed on gang warfare, although curiously there seemed to be little evidence and scant details of any gangs in the town and there had been no arrests made.

However, her name seemed to crop a lot in the reports though and a background check led to the discovery that she had been expelled from a school in Los Angeles after burning down the gym. He was sure there had to be connection, after all in his line of work there was no such thing as coincidence.

Watching her now though, he found himself questioning this. Maybe it was an unfortunate coincidence. Sure, she seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders but there was something almost innocent about her. And with the sun glistening on her golden hair, he wondered if she could be a ray of light in his dark world.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to MadBrilliant1880, Macala Armstrong and Buffy92 for your kind reviews. This is my first story so I'm a bit nervous about it. I promise I'll reveal who the mystery man is very soon - there is a tiny clue in this chapter though!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters/places in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.  
**

* * *

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting the sun warm her face. Listening to Willow giggle as Xander regaled them with one of his outlandish summer stories, she smiled enjoying the moment. It was a rare opportunity to be normal.

Her most recent attempt at a normalcy ended abruptly and with a lot of heartache – for her anyway – when the caring guy she met in line at lunch turned out to be a womaniser who lost interest as soon as he had got her into his bed. Not good.

She sighed, she knew she was moping but she was lonely. Was it crime to want someone to hold her? Someone normal – not a vampire who was more than 200 years old and who turned into a demon when he got a happy with her.

Of course, she would never get that because normal wouldn't last – not with her line of work. The excuses for the late night disappearing acts, the bruises, cuts etc would wear thin after a while. And if she revealed the truth, she figured there would be a couple of possible reactions and even if he believed her story and accepted it, there was still going to be little chance of a happy ending.

Not for the first time she cursed her role as the slayer. Oh yes, it was supposed to be an honour to be the one girl in all the world who could stop evil – yada, yada, yada. But she wasn't the only one who fought for good. Ok, so Faith wasn't much good to anyone at the moment but there were other heroes weren't there? Surely they were capable of dealing with the supernatural? She was sure the JLA and all the other super-powered crusaders could cope.

It was her job though. She was chosen – as had been the generations of young girls who preceded her. It was her fate, her destiny to spend the rest of her life fighting the good fight – however long she had. She had accepted it a while back, but sometimes it was so hard. She felt like she lived in darkness and she would just like a bit of light to shine through occasionally.

"Earth to Buffy!" A voice pierced through her musings. Oops, Willow had been talking to her.

"Sorry Will – must have drifted off for a minute. You were saying?" She said, eyes snapping open.

"That's ok – I was just reminding you about the party at…" Buffy zoned out again as the redhead continued talking. Someone was watching her, she was sure of it. She stood up and glanced around.

"Buffy?" Xander questioned. No reply – she looked up, squinting. It looked like someone was on the roof of the neighbouring building – she couldn't be certain.

"I'll be back," she called, as she sprinted across the alley way and onto the fire escape stairs.

"Should we follow?" Xander looked at Oz, who shrugged, and then Willow who was staring up and in the direction that the petite warrior had been looking.

"I can't see anything," she frowned, before rising from her chair and chasing after her friend. The two boys following close behind.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**To Madbrilliant1880 – hopefully this chapter may shed some light on who our mystery man is. I'm thinking of revealing his identity very soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

**

In no time, Buffy had reached the rooftop. She scanned her surroundings. Nothing. Not a trace of the shadowy figure she had caught a glimpse of.

"Buffy!" Willow called out.

The blonde span around to see her friends climbing up the last steps. "It's not here anymore. I saw someone up here – I think they were watching me," she explained, keeping her guard up.

She strode around the rooftop, checking potential hiding spots.

"And it's gone now? Must have moved at some speed – couldn't have been human. What do you think it was?" Xander asked – looking around.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "The sun is out some I'm going to guess it's not one of the fang gang.

"Uh, are you sure you saw someone? It could have been a trick of the light?" the redhead said, hesitantly.

"Maybe, but I'm sure. I didn't just see something I felt it too."

"Well, if the Buffster's slayer sense is buzzing then I say we investigate," Xander exclaimed.

"So to Giles?" Oz chipped in.

"To Giles," Buffy confirmed with a nod. As she followed them to the exit, she paused and looked back over her shoulder. _Where is it? It can't have just vanished. And if it's not here, then why have I still got a case of the wiggins?_

"Buff?"

"Yeah – coming," she shrugged and started her descent.

* * *

He stayed completely still for a few more minutes before he flipped back over the ledge he'd been clinging beneath. Once again he was thankful for the gadgets he had kitted out in his suit.

Relief turned to frustration and he cursed. She had been so close to him, if she'd decided to look down she would have him.

He shook his head. He'd almost been discovered and whilst he was pretty sure the pretty blonde was no threat, he had been taught never to underestimate anyone. Plus, it wouldn't exactly be good for his ego, let alone his reputation, to have been caught on a stakeout by a girl like her – especially after only a few hours!

How the hell had she known he was up there? He had been distracted – maybe he missed something. Hmm – maybe it was time for a different approach. As Alfred would say – if one thing doesn't work, then it's wise to try something new.

He needed to get closer to her, but that would be difficult. He smiled. Ditch the costume and use the charm.

Still it wasn't a complete loss – he'd at least come away from this with a few questions. What the hell was the fang gang? Could the police reports be right? What did she have to do with it? Not to mention the theory that he wasn't human - what did they think he was? An alien? Had she had much contact with them? And Giles? Rupert Giles he presumed – the former librarian at Sunnydale High, English and once a suspect in the murder of a teacher, Jenny Calendar. Her body had been found in his bed. He found it strange that they would be hanging around with a faculty member of their former school.

Hmm. He had a lot to process, that was certain. He slipped back into the shadows and made his way back to the apartment he had bought for his time in town. He decided that it was time for his alter-ego to make appearance.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

****

Apologies for taking so long to update. Life got in the way – but it's an extra long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it.

**To those who have reviewed – thanks for your kind words. And to MadBrilliant1880 and Macala Armstrong – is it who you thought it was?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters/places in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

He glanced in the mirror and assessed his outfit. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a deep blue shirt he looked good. No question, but he frowned. Too smart? He sighed and reached for a black t-shirt. That was better – a little bit more casual and although the top wasn't tight, it certainly highlighted his fantastic physique.

Running his hands through his raven black hair, he grinned. Perfect. Grabbing his backpack, he stepped out of his apartment and jumped on his motorbike to race across town.

By the time he reached Stevenson Hall it was approaching 10am. Grabbing a bench which gave him a good view of the dorm exit he pulled out a law book and began pretending to read, while keeping half an eye on his surroundings. He knew Buffy and Willow had Introduction to Psychology that morning and factoring in the five minute walk across campus they would likely be leaving any minute now.

Sure enough, the petite blonde strode confidently out of the building. Wearing a simple white vest top and an embroidered black knee length skirt, she looking stunning. She had clearly foregone straightening her hair that morning and it fell in gentle waves around her shoulders, glistening in the sun. She was captivating – even if he didn't have to watch her, he knew he would struggle to keep his eyes off her.

Giving her a head start, he fiddled with his book and bag before carefully following her as she threaded her way through the grounds of UC Sunnydale to her first class of the day. He slowed as she looked around, had she clocked him?

Her slayer senses were going into overdrive again. Whoever, or whatever, it was that she had felt yesterday was here. She scanned her surroundings, but all she could see were the throngs of students drifting around.

Glancing back, her breath caught as he walked towards her and then past. Easily six foot tall, he towered above her. With a body to die for, chiselled good lucks, piercing blue eyes and jet black hair he was, to be perfectly frank, gorgeous. '_Like Angel'_ she thought ruefully.

Looking at her watch, she cursed under her breath and sprinted into the building and down the corridors.

"Ah, Miss Summers – so glad you could join us this morning!" Buffy winced as Professor Walsh span to greet her.

"I'm sorry. I, uh, I got held up, it…" she stuttered. The female psychology lecturer held her hand up.

"I don't expect or accept excuses. Take a seat or leave, your choice but do not hold this up any longer," she virtually barked as the slayer squirmed under the gazes of Walsh, her teaching assistant and the class. Her cheeks burning, she silently slipped into the seat beside her best friend. The redhead gave her a sympathetic smile.

By early afternoon Buffy was ravenous. After the humiliating start to her morning, she had buried herself away in one of the huge libraries on campus desperately trying to finish a history essay for the following day. With her nightly patrols, she struggled at times with the workload and often played catch up during the day.

She checked the time and cursed again. She was supposed to be meeting the guys for lunch in the campus canteen and she was going to be late. Stuffing her books into her bag, she dashed off. Ten minutes later she had spotted her friends, rolled her eyes when Willow pointed to the clock and joined the queue for some much needed nourishment. As she waited, she considered the uneasy feeling that she had yet to shake. Someone was watching her, had been watching her for the past day or so and her conversation with Giles hadn't exactly been illuminating.

Apparently 'shadowy figures' could be anything and things that just vanish into thin air could be figments of her imagination – not that the former watcher had actually said that, but the implication had been there.

Despite regular sweeps of her surroundings, she had come up with nothing. Zero. Zilch. All seemed perfectly normal. Perhaps it was just her mind – but then the last time they thought she was being paranoid, it turned out she had been rooming with a demon from another dimension who wanted Buffy to go back there in her place!

She was still musing on this as she absently picked up a cup of orange juice and added it to her collection of goodies - a baguette, fresh fruit, and less than healthy chocolate muffin. After swiping he meal card, she turning around and slammed into something hard and fell back, the contents of her tray spilling all over the place.

"Are you ok?" He asked, bending down. She looked up and found herself staring into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. She nodded, unable to find her voice.

"I guess I wasn't really looking where I was going, I'm sorry. Here let me help," he continued, offering her his hand. Buffy took it and he pulled her up. Glancing down she realised her orange juice had spilled over her new top.

"I'm sorry about that – it looks like I've wrecked that. I'll replace it, I promise," he said, gesturing at her vest as he collected the strewn items of food that should have been her lunch.

"No – it was me. I was daydreaming…"she trailed off. It was him – the hunky guy she had seen earlier. She rubbed her elbow.

"Are you hurt?" Concern flooded across his features.

"No – it's just a little sore. You're hard!" Her eyes widened as she realised what she had said. "I mean, firm. No! I mean - it's just. You're very…well built…"she babbled as she felt her face flush, as he laughed.

"It's ok, I know what you mean. And thanks – I think," he smiled. Embarrassed, she began to turn away.

"Wait! Can I buy you lunch?" he called out.

"I don't know – I'm meeting my friends," she bit her lip and gestured at the Scoobies who had been watching the unfolding scene with amusement.

"Please? It's the least I can do. Plus – I don't really know anyone here. I promise I won't throw any more food over you…"He flashed his most charming smile, the one that made all the girls melt (or so he was told). She felt her stomach flutter_ Oh boy. I'm in trouble!_

"I guess it'd be ok if you sat with us. But you don't have to pay," she sighed.

"I want to. Least I can do." He repeated.

"If you're sure,"

"I am!" He grabbed another tray and after filling it up they headed over to the gang.

"These are my friends - that's Willow, Oz and Xander!" she gestured. "Oh – and I'm…"

"Buffy Summers," he interrupted.

She looked at him, her eyes clouded over. "How did you…"

"You dropped your student card – it had you're name on. At least I'm assuming it's yours?" he responded easily. Placing the tray on the table, he then fished the card from the side and held it out to her.

"Oh. Thanks." She blushed.

"And you are?" Xander piped up.

"Right, sorry! I'm Richard. Richard Grayson – but mostly people just call me Dick."


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, apologies to anyone who started reading this ages ago. I know it's been forever since I updated – I've been suffering with the dreaded writer's block, coupled with a crippling workload. I hope to be able to update a lot more regularly now.**

**This disclaimer should really have been up from the start, but it would have spoiled the unveiling of Dick Grayson/Nightwing. I've got to confess my knowledge of him is not extensive. He's a character I always thought was interesting, but I'm not by any stretch an expert on him – so I'll apologise now for any inconsistencies, discrepancies and out of character behaviour.**

**As always, all reviews will be greatly received and any constructive criticism welcomed. Oh – and I don't own any of the characters/locations in this story. I wish I did, but I don't.**

* * *

Before Xander could say anything, Buffy shot him a glare, which was enough to make her smart-mouthed friend swallow whatever snappy comment he had about Dick's name. Instead he held his hand up by way of a greeting.

Typically stoic, Oz simply smiled while Willow gestured at the book poking out of Dick's bag.

"Law major, huh?"

"Yeah – for all my sins!"

"Cool. So you're going to be some hot shot lawyer?" Buffy interjected.

I'm still trying to figure that one out, but maybe. I've always been interested in justice."

"Well hey – if that doesn't work out for you I'm sure you'd have quite the career in comedy. And after the performance you and the Buffster put on just now, maybe you could form a double act," Xander piped up.

"I can be pretty clumsy. Normally I just walk straight into trouble – guess this time I got lucky," Dick laughed, winking at the slayer. Willow and Oz exchanged knowing looks as a flush crept across Buffy's face. Before she could recover her composure, Xander jumped in.

"Oh, I don't know – in this town trouble comes in all kinds of different shapes and sizes," he said, earning himself another one of the patented Summers' stares.

"So I've heard. Sunnydale certainly has quite the crime rate. Must be hard to avoid trouble..." the young superhero subtly probed. If the gang had any idea what he was hinting, they certainly weren't giving anything away, with Oz brushing the comment off with a simple shrug.

"Speaking of trouble – Anya stopped by my place last night…" Xander added, as he began to regale the table with a story about the former vengeance demon – omitting a few telling details of course.

Dick sat back and observed the friends as they slipped into friendly banter. They reminded him of the Titans – his Titans, rather than the current incumbents – but minus the various superpowers. As they gossiped, he reveled in the innocence of it all and enjoyed his glimpse into the normalcy of a life he'd never truly have.

As he watched Buffy, he found it increasingly hard to connect her to the strange crimes he'd read about. Sure there was something strange about her. She had a certain aura about her. It reminded him of Donna - but unlike his friend Buffy wasn't an Amazonian warrior, she was an ordinary – if stunning – college girl. If he could only find a way to explain that afternoon on the rooftop and the weird conversation he'd overheard…

The scratching of chairs against the tiled floor brought him out of his thoughts and he noticed Xander, Willow and Oz were now standing,

"It was good to meet you," the redhead waved.

"Yeah, you too," he said as the trio began to filter away.

"Sorry about that – we can be a little intense when you first meet us," Buffy smiled.

"Not at all. You all seem pretty tight – you obviously know each other well?"

"Yeah. We've pretty much been close since I moved to Sunnydale a couple of years ago."

"Where did you live before?" Of course, Dick knew the answer to this. He knew all about Los Angeles and her expulsion from Hemery High for burning down the school gym. Another thing he found hard to equate to the girl sat chatting with him.

"LA. My parents divorced and Mom decided to start over again."

"Must have been tough – leaving your friends and your dad?"

"Not really. To be honest, I wasn't that close to my friends by the time we left – we drifted apart. Different interests, different lives," she shrugged. "And Dad – well, he's not exactly in the running for the father of the year award."

"You obviously like it here though – I mean, to have stayed here for college?"

"I do. My friends are here, my mom. I couldn't leave them. What about you Mr Grayson? All we've talked about is me – where do you call home?"

"Gotham. I pretty much grew up there but the lure of sunshine all year 'round attracted me to California. And Sunnydale seemed pretty idyllic."

"I hate to disappoint you – but it's not always sunny in Sunnydale. And every town has a dark side – you've seen the crime stats," she commented, referring back to his earlier remark.

"I guess so. But then, Gotham's not exactly squeaky clean either – you should see some of the news reports there! But I've got to admit – this town ain't far off, especially for such a small place. Why is it so bad here?"

"Boredom? There's not a whole lot going on here. Or maybe the sun – they say too much of it can make people a little wacky!" she lied.

"Oh, come on. There's gotta be more to it than that," he pushed.

"I don't know. I'm probably the wrong person to ask. Why the interest?" she said, her smile fading.

"Law major – remember? I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

"You haven't. I should go. See you around Richard," she said, jumping up abruptly. Before Dick had a chance to react she was gone.

He ran his hand through his hair, as he leaned back. If there was one thing – aside from his acrobatics – that Dick Grayson prided himself on it was his ability to read people. Years of studying with the Bat had helped to hone that skill. But Buffy was like a closed book – almost as much as his mentor. She was definitely hiding something, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't believe she was involved with the things he'd read about, but then he thought about the sudden change in her demeanour when they talked about crime in Sunnydale.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please keep them coming. I know I've been slow at updating (again) but the writing juices are flowing again so there really won't be such a big gap between updates now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, locations etc etc.**

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Buffy returned to Stevenson Hall for the second time that day, having stopped off after lunch to change out of her spoiled top. Pausing to check the mail box for the room she shared with Willow, she noticed a package with her name on it. Tearing it open, she found a note attached to a small, soft parcel which was wrapped in pretty tissue paper.

'_I had to guess at the size, but I hope you like it. Just promise to keep it away from OJ! See you around, DG'_

She shook her head, carefully unwrapping the gift to reveal a pretty white top with exquisite embroidery detailing. Shaking her head, the diminutive slayer tried to contain the smile that was threatening to break though as she made her way to her dorm room.

"Hey Will," she greeted her best friend, who looked up from her desk as Buffy let herself in. She had barely had chance to close the door before Willow pounced.

"What's that?"

"It's a top. From Richard Grayson." Intrigued, the redhead jumped up and fingered the delicate fabric, before reading the brief message.

"Wow – he's got good taste! Did you tell him your size?"

"No and I told him not to bother replacing it. I mean – if I can get demon goo out of my jeans I'm sure I can find a way to get orange juice out of a vest!"

"I think it's sweet. I can't believe he guessed your size. He must have been really looking at you," she paused, before squealing, "Oh my god – Buffy, have you looked at the label?"

"I know - it probably cost more than my entire wardrobe! I should return it, this is way too much."

"You can't! It's a gift and it'd be rude not to accept it. Besides it's pretty and he was cute - and you'll have to see him again. You know, to thank him!" Willow reasoned, shooting her friend a sly smile.

"You didn't think he was a little odd? I mean, with the whole creepy interest in Sunnydale's crime rate?"

"Not really – he **is** studying law after all. He seemed really nice,"

"So did Parker. And Angel. And Scott. And Ford. And virtually every guy I've ever met," Buffy frowned, as she swapped her skirt for a more practical, but still stylish, pair of jeans. "Besides - there's more to it than that. There was just something about him – can you do some digging for me? Just find out a little bit about our Mr Grayson?"

"Sure. I'll get on to it as soon as I've finished this assignment," Willow turned her attention back to her laptop.

"Thanks. I know I'm probably being paranoid," she sighed as she rooted through her closet, grapping a sweater. After throwing a couple of stakes and a small vial of holy water into her satchel she headed for the door.

"See you later Will."

"Be careful!" She called, as the door closed behind the slayer.

* * *

His suit bleeding into the shadows, Dick was hot on the tail of one of the biggest mysteries he'd come across. From the rooftops, he'd followed the blonde across town, descending to trail her through each and every one of the Sunnydale's graveyards. If his interest hadn't been piqued already, he could safely say it was now.

'_This is just plain weird_,' he thought. _'No-one just goes for a stroll through cemeteries at night. So what the heck is she doing? She hasn't met anyone, she hasn't done anything except for stop a few times.'_

He was interrupted by an insistent bleeping as his communicator jumped into life.

"Hey there pretty lady. What's up?" he said.

"Enjoying your vacation boy wonder?" Dick smiled as the voice of his friend, and sometime crush, sometime more-than crush, drifted though.

"Puzzling. And it's not a vacation – I'm working! Speaking of which, much as I like speaking to you, I'm sure you didn't get in touch just to pass the time?"

"Afraid not. You seem to have made quite the impression on somebody in Sunnydale."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's running a search on you. I've tracked the IP address to a laptop – location is Room 214, Stevenson Hall…"

"Willow and Buffy's place," Dick butted in.

"Give the boy a gold star! So, how's it going there?"

"Honestly. I don't know. There's certainly something strange going on. Nothing is as it seems. The town – you've seen the stats, right?"

"Yeah – Gotham has competition."

"Right – but it's so peaceful here. Not like the motherland at all! And then there's Buffy – she crops up a lot in my research but she's…I don't know, she just doesn't seem the type to be mixed up in whatever's happening here. And yet, she's definitely hiding something."

"You know as much as anyone that appearances can be deceiving – just look at you, Bruce and Tim! Not to mention most of the Titans, Outsiders and JLA. Would you peg any of them for being superheroes if you only knew their alter egos? Especially Clark."

"I know. But we're not talking about a superhero here – and from my experience the bad guys are usual pretty whacked out all the time. Not tiny blonde college girls leading normal lives."

"Normal lives? If she's so normal why are you investigating her and why have you followed her through twelve graveyards this evening?"

"I know. I know. Listen I've got to go – something's happening," he said, as he heard an almighty crash.

Barbara Gordon barely had chance to utter a goodbye before Nightwing terminated the connection. She shook her head. He was one of the best detectives in the world, Batman was probably the only one who was better – not that she'd tell Dick that. So if he was baffled, then something was most definitely amiss.

While she was musing, Nightwing was catapulting himself into an alley and towards his quarry, who was strolling out of the passage and dusting herself down.

"Are you ok miss?" he asked, purposely lowering his voice.

"I'm fine," Buffy replied, before acknowledging the masked man in front of her.

"Really? I though I heard something," he scanned the area. There was no-one around except for the two of them.

"Well, there were a couple of cats scrapping. Maybe you heard them?" she shrugged. "Did you get lost on your way to a costume party?"

"What? No! Are you sure you're ok?" He narrowed his eyes and under his gaze, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Peachy keen. Well, best be going – it's not exactly safe around here. See you around," she flashed him a bright smile before she sauntered off.

He stood, rooted to the spot and dumbfounded by the nonchalance of her exchange with him. She wasn't even fazed by the costume. _Definitely a mystery!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who has left me kind reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to do so. But as always, I welcome all constructive criticism as well!**

**Oh – and just a quick comment ahead this little chapter. I know Nightwing doesn't have any actual superpowers, but I figured it probably wasn't something that would be common knowledge outside of the superhero community.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, locations etc in this story.**

* * *

"This mystery man – he was wearing what?" Rupert Giles asked the following morning. After her run-in with the costumed-crusader, Buffy had called the Scoobies together and given them the lowdown.

"A skintight, black 'cat-suit' with a blue 'v' across his chest. And this thin black mask around his eyes," she described.

"How did he look?" Anya piped up, her interest suddenly piqued.

"Good – really good. He had the perfect body, really chiseled and so handsome. And his voice – it was so…"

"Yes, well as much as I'm sure we all appreciate the depth of this description perhaps we could get back to the matter at hand?" The former watcher interrupted, receiving a glare from the ex-vengeance demon.

"So – any idea who he was?" the slayer queried as she tried to regain her focus.

"Nightwing," Xander stated.

"Nightwing?" Giles repeated.

"You know – the superhero? Affiliated with most of the superhero organizations? He's based in Gotham and Bludhaven, sometimes seen working alongside Batman." At the Englishman's stare, Xander grinned. "Oh yes – check out the Xand-man with all the knowledge."

"He's a little bit outside of his area though," Oz said.

"Yeah – he is branching out a bit. He normally seems to work in Gotham and Bludhaven, but maybe it got a bit crowded there, what with Batman, Robin and Batgirl, so he had to relocate," Willow theorised.

"Or he's investigating something and it's led him here," Oz added.

"Maybe it's just the weirdness that is Sunnydale that's brought him to town. When you think about it, we should be more surprised that we don't have a superhero living here already."

"Thanks Xander!" Buffy retorted.

"No – I didn't mean it like that. It's just – you're just Buffy, you know. And I'm going to be quiet now…"

"What he means to say is you're not famous so you're not important. Right sweetie?" Anya chipped in.

"Again - thank you!"

"Buffy – we know you're a hero. I mean you've saved the world - a lot. But to us, you're our friend and I'm sure that's what Xander actually meant to say," the redhead threw her oldest friend a lifeline and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Exactly!" he agreed.

"Enough!" Giles snapped. He removed his glasses and began cleaning the lenses – a sure sign of his growing exasperation with the seemingly short attention span of the gang. "We've established who he is, but the question about his being here remains. There's very little we can do to research this, so I suggest we continue to go about our lives but perhaps with a little more caution until we discover a little more.

"He may well be 'a good guy' but we don't know what he is here for or what he knows about us. Be on your guard." They all nodded.

Buffy sighed, it wasn't like she had enough to worry about without having some super-powered costumed freak (albeit a sexy one) to avoid. She glanced at her watch.

"I have to go. I have a class soon - see you at the Bronze later?" Dingoes Ate My Baby were scheduled to play at the local club, which meant automatic Scooby attendance.

* * *

Tuesdays. She hated Tuesdays. She couldn't tell you why but there was something about them that just made her want to stay home, snuggle under her covers, watch movies and eat ice cream. Today, it was the weather.

When Buffy had left Giles' that morning, the sun had been shining and now she was stood frowning at the rain as it lashed down. It didn't rain often in Sunnydale, but on the rare occasions that it did, it really poured.

She was sheltering in the doorway of one of the campus buildings having only recently finished her last class of the day. It would be getting dark soon and she knew she would have to venture out into the wet at some point.

She grimaced, wishing she had thought to bring a jacket with her. Glancing up there seemed to be no sign of the rain abating any time soon, so she took the plunge – literally – and dashed out into the storm. As she hurried across campus she found herself running into something solid. She bounced back and slipped into the muddy grass. Groaning she looked up to find herself once again gazing into a familiar pair of striking blue eyes.

"You!" she exclaimed.

"It's good to see you too," Dick said with a friendly smile. Offering her his hand, he laughed. "You seem to be making a habit of running into me."

"Yeah – but a girl could get to thinking you were following her," she retorted, accepting his silent offer of help before once again running for shelter. Out of the rain again she began assessing the damage to her jeans.

"If they're ruined, I'll replace them," he gestured.

"Thanks, but they're fine – nothing a good detergent won't be able to fix anyway! Oh – that reminds me. Thank you for the top, it was very generous of you."

"After throwing orange juice over you it was the least I could do. You liked it though?"

"It's very pretty, but far too expensive!"

"Like I said – least I could do," he shrugged.

"Hmm. Well thanks," Buffy repeated, awkwardly. She looked out at the rain, before stealing a glance at him. "So – are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Following me?"

Dick blinked. Did she know? Could she have recognised him last night? He studied her. There was a ghost of a smile playing across her lips and her green eyes twinkled, but he swore he could detect an underlying hardness. He took a breath and grinned.

"Of course!"

Buffy was caught off guard. She hadn't been expecting that as a response. She had seen the hesitation before he replied, had noticed a slight frown flit across his face briefly. What game was he playing? She may have thought he was flirting with her, but the way her senses had been screaming over the past few days – not to mention the sudden appearance of a costumed warrior – prevented her from simply believing that.

The question now was how would she react? Should she keep it playful? Act outraged? Confused? Well, that would certainly be more in line with how she felt because truth be told, she didn't know how she felt about his answer. And that was assuming it was entirely truthful. She ran a hand through her damp hair.

"And why would you be following little me? Or maybe you stalk all the girls?" She replied. _And could you have had a lamer comeback_, she silently added.

"Only the really hot ones," he smirked as the slayer's face flushed. "So now that my secret's out, how about you let me walk you home?"

"You don't have to."

"Honestly, it's not a problem. I'm heading that way anyway."

"Richard…'

"It's Dick," he interrupted. "And you do realise that if I'm not with you, I'll be walking just a few steps behind you. Then you'd have glance back on regular intervals and I'd be forced into ducking behind trees – you know, just to ensure I fulfill the obligatory stalker stereotype,"

"Anything to avoid a stereotype," she conceded. "And I guess it's not like you don't know where I live,"

"That's true," he grinned. They walked in comfortable silence, with the rain petering out. As they approached Stevenson Hall, Dick broke the peace. "So I have another confession."

"Oh?"

"I lied. I'm not really following you – it's just a happy coincidence that I keep running into you. And I was wondering, maybe we can arrange to run into each other on purpose sometime?"

Buffy stopped. "Maybe. But you should know I'm not looking for anything more than friendship at the moment. I mean, you seem like a really nice guy but..."

"That's fine. That's all I'm looking for as well."

"Well then, I guess it'd be ok if you wanted to call me sometime."


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies to those who have been following this story since I started working on it, but on re-reading what I had written already I felt there was something missing along the way – hence the addition of this new chapter. Hopefully it all makes sense and I hope you like it, but please let me know what you think.**

**As always, the usual disclaimer applies!**

* * *

Buffy leaned back against the door to her dorm room, her heart racing as she took a breath to steady herself. She was relieved to find the room was empty, as it would give her the chance to process her encounter with the handsome law student in peace.

This couldn't be happening. He was a little strange, and there was clearly more to his interest in Sunnydale than pure curiosity. She wasn't sure how much she could trust him. And he was charming – that was – so far – the most dangerous thing about him. And she couldn't seem to stop the butterflies fluttering around her stomach when he was around. Which meant one thing – she **had **to avoid him.

The door shuddered behind her and the door handle rattled. Buffy jumped away, instantly defensive as she was broken out of her thoughts. As her weight against the door lifted, Willow tumbled through the doorway.

The slayer relaxed and helped her friend up.

"Will! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, were you stood in front of the door?" the redhead looked up. "And why are you all muddy?"

"Yeah, I'd just got in. And the mud - I slipped in the rain. So I guess I'd better get showered and changed," she shrugged.

Willow watched the blonde as she started gathering up her toiletries, towels and bathrobe. Buffy was just reaching for the door handle when the shrill ring of their telephone pierced the silence. The Wiccan grabbed the receiver, and quickly called her roommate back. Placing her hand over the mouthpiece, she whispered excitedly.

"It's Dick Grayson – for you!"

Buffy rolled her eyes and took over.

"Hello?"

"So, there's this great Italian restaurant in town and wanted to try it out. But I can only get a table for two. You want to keep me company?" He asked. Knowing Willow's eyes were on her, she bit back a smile.

"When?"

"Pick you up at 7?"

"Tonight? I can't – I've got plans with Willow. Oz's band are playing at the Bronze," she replied, ignoring the exaggerated gestures coming from the girl stood next to her.

"They won't be on until later though, right? We could have something to eat and go from there."

"That wasn't an invite,"

"Sounded like one. So, I'll see you at 7." He said, hanging up before Buffy could say anything.

She stared at the receiver, open-mouthed. She hadn't even said yes but he was going to be here in…she looked at her watch – damn, less than an hour! What on earth was she going to wear? And she had to shower, blow-dry her hair. There was no way she'd be ready. She would just call him back, and tell him no. But she couldn't call him back – he never gave her his number. Damn.

Willow watched in amusement as a series of expressions seemed flit across Buffy's face, from mild outrage, indecision, excitement and then panic.

"So, what did he say?" she asked, taking the receiver from the slayer's hand and putting it down.

"He's picking me up in an hour to go to dinner. What am I going to do?"

"Get in the shower. I'll sort your clothes out," Willow said, pushing Buffy's shower gear into her arms and directing her towards the door. Throwing open her friend's the closet she took in its contents. It was tough to choose, as she didn't know where the duo were going to eat. But knowing Buffy would be at the Bronze later and then she would be patrolling, she immediately ruled out several options.

When the newly clean slayer returned, her best friend was gone but laid out on the bed were a smart pair of curve skimming black trousers and the beautifully embroidered white top that Dick had given her. She took one look at the outfit on the bed and silently thanked the flame-haired Wiccan.

She quickly dressed and, as she checked out her reflection in the mirror, she was pleased with the way the outfit showed off her figure without looking like she was trying too hard. She dried her hair, opting to leave it tousled and applied a touch of smoky eye make-up. She was just finishing her lipstick when there was a rap at the door.

"Wow! You look great," Dick complimented, as he took her in.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said back. She wasn't lying. He was wearing a black shirt, unbuttoned at the top, and a pair of dark jeans. The dark colours looked good on him, and hinted at the finely toned body that was hidden beneath.

She slipped some shoes on, grabbed her bag and headed off with him. Outside, he led her to his Porsche Carrera.

"Nice wheels!"

"Well, I didn't think you would appreciate having to ride on the back of my motorbike," he replied casually. She laughed as he opened the passenger door for her.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with casual chat, as they talked about their studies and the easy conversation continued over dinner as the slayer and the superhero tried to find out more about each other, whilst trying to keep their own identities firmly under wraps.

This was easier than they may have thought, as they deftly parried away some of the more challenging questions with the ease of skilled deceivers. After all, they were both well practiced in the art of keeping secrets.

Naturally there were occasional sticky moments – such as Dick spotting the unusual scar on Buffy's neck ("An animal bit me when I was younger") and where his strong sense of justice came from ("Wanting to help those who need protecting"). Not to mention when Buffy asked about his family.

"They died," he said shortly. Not wanting to pry she whispered a quiet "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago," he added, seeing the worry on her face. He was always a little hesitant in revealing his past – not that it normally mattered. Most of the people he met already knew the gory truth about his orphan status. Willow had been researching him (he had decided that it had to be the technophile behind the search, after all he had been following the stunning blonde at the time), but if the information had been shared, Buffy was doing a good job at pretending she didn't know. It was just another thing to add to his growing list of things that didn't add up.

"How about you? You said your mom moved here for work?" he asked, changing the subject

"Yeah – she runs an art gallery…"

As their meal drew to a close, she found herself asking if he did want to join the Scoobies in the Bronze. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed when he declined. She had felt a little under scrutiny during their dinner, and yet she couldn't remember when she had last enjoyed an evening so much.

The journey to the Bronze was made up mostly of companionable silence. She had been insistent that he didn't need to give her a ride there, but he was equally stubborn in his refusal to allow her to walk.

As the car halted outside the club, Buffy turned to face him.

"I had a really good time this evening. Thanks."

"Me too," Dick agreed, reaching over and brushing a stray blonde tendril from her face. Their eyes locked, and in that instant they could swear the other would hear their hearts pounding. Leaning in, her lips brushed his. Before he could react she had swiftly moved away.

"Goodnight Richard."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again to all those who have given me such kind feedback - in particular to Cylon One for all of their help and encouragement. I really do appreciate it.**

**As ever, the usual disclaimers apply**

**

* * *

**Later that night, the Scoobies were at The Bronze letting off some steam. While Oz was performing with his band, Willow and Buffy were on the dance floor while Xander and Anya were firmly rooted on a sofa in their own little world.

Although she would deny it, the slayer had an added bounce in her step following her earlier dinner 'date' with Dick. Even though she still wasn't sure of his attentions, she was well aware of the growing flirtation between them. And then there was the brief kiss, she wasn't sure why she had done that. It wasn't like her to be so forward when she was feeling so conflicted. But she couldn't deny the way it made her heart speed up. Her friends had all noticed her renewed perkiness, but when they asked her she just responded with a small shrug.

If she were completely honest, she was disappointed that Dick hadn't changed his mind about joining them. But the night had been a good one so far. For once, she felt almost normal.

However, as she noticed a couple making their way through the busy club she realized that it had been too good to be true. It wasn't that sight which had caught her eye, more the fact that the man didn't seem to have a reflection as they passed a decorative mirror. She sighed and leaned over to her friend.

"Duty calls. I'll be back," she whispered. Willow gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Do you want any help?"

"Nah – it shouldn't take long," she said, before weaving across the floor. She paused as she passed Xander and his girlfriend to grab her things. Exiting the building, she soon found the couple in a dark alley.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" she asked loudly, her voice reverberating off the walls. The pair separated in surprise.

"I can't believe this. You told me I was the only girl for you. I can't believe you're cheating on me – again!" she continued. The girl glanced nervously between Buffy and the guy who, seconds ago, had been all over her. Seeing the other girl's steely gaze, she decided she didn't want to get caught up in a domestic and raced back into the club. The vampire glared at the diminutive blonde and began to advance.

"Looks like it's just you and me," he said.

"Uh-huh. So are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" she questioned, pulling a stake from her bag.

"Slayer…"he growled, as she flew at him.

* * *

Nightwing had been firmly ensconced outside Sunnydale's only club ever since he'd dropped Buffy off earlier in the evening. He wished he was inside, but by remaining afar he knew he would be able to better observe her natural behaviour.

He was perturbed to realize that he was a little envious of the guys that she may dance with inside. She had looked so beautiful earlier. Not that he was interested, but he had been replaying their previous conversations all night – purely to figure out if he had missed an important clue to the growing mystery. Besides, she was blonde and everyone knew he had a penchant for redheads.

His thoughts were interrupted by the banging of a door and a couple who had clearly stumbled outside for some 'alone' time. So he was taken aback when the object of his bewilderment made an appearance moments later.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" her voice sliced through the silence. His mind froze – was she talking to him?

"I can't believe this. You told me I was the only girl for you. I can't believe you're cheating on me – again!"

No. Not talking to him. He noticed the necking couple had stopped and he was surprised to feel his stomach lurch. Was she involved with that guy? She couldn't be. She had never mentioned a boyfriend. She had even said she wasn't looking for 'anything'. And what about that kiss, so fleeting he would almost have thought he had imagined it but for the slightest hint of her strawberry lipgloss on his lips that had been left behind.

He barely registered the brunette running back inside, but there was no mistaking the predatory gleam in the guy's eyes.

"Looks like it's just you and me," he heard him say. Looking at Buffy, he saw her stance change.

"Uh-huh. So are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" As she threw out the question, he saw her pull what looked like a stake from her bag and caught the advancing male snarl.

"Slayer…"

_What the heck? Slayer?_ He was torn between intervening and watching. There had been no fear in Buffy's posture and as she flew at the guy she radiated power. Raw power. He decided to remain where he was, but prepared to jump in if he needed to.

He didn't. She quickly launched herself at the man and it was then that Nightwing saw his face. It had contorted and looked almost demonic. He tensed, in awe as the petite girl kept control. As they fought he couldn't help but admire her graceful movements and the fluidity of each motion.

It wasn't long before she had him on the ground and had slammed the stake through his chest. His jaw dropped as the guy exploded into dust.

_What the hell just happened? _His mind was racing and he was startled when he heard the girl – the 'slayer' – speak.

"Show yourself."

He hesitated, before jumping down from his ledge.

"You!" Buffy exclaimed.

He forced back a smile as she greeted him in exactly the same manner as she had when they had run into each other in the rain that afternoon.

"I prefer to be called Nightwing," he responded, holding out a gloved hand. She didn't take it.

"I come in peace," he joked. "I'm just here to find out what's happening here."

"How much did you see?" she asked.

"Everything."

"Everything? Some hero – leave a girl to fend for herself. I could have been in trouble."

"I was ready to step in, but it seemed to me like you had it under control. What was he?"

The silence was deafening. She shrugged and ran her hand through her hair, pushing it out of her face. As she did so he realised that she hadn't come through the fight as unscathed at he had originally thought.

"You're hurt," he commented.

"It's nothing."

"You're bleeding," he whispered, instinctively reaching out to wipe some blood away. As his hand grazed her forehead, his heartbeat quickened.

Buffy felt her breath catch. She raised her eyes and looked up at him. They remained like that for a moment, until the peace was shattered by one word.

"You!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed or added my story to their alerts. Please continue to let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, locations etc in this story.**

* * *

Dick recoiled at the force of her statement. There was no question in his mind about what she meant by that one little word. Staring at her now he found himself caught between fleeing the scene, playing dumb or just coming clean by ripping his mask off. Obviously that was never going to be a realistic option, but then neither was running.

He swallowed.

"I think we've already established that you know me – we did meet in the alley the other night after all. But you have me at an advantage – I don't know who you are," he said, forcing a playful smile which he hoped would cover his nerves.

"Cut the crap. I **know **who you are," she snapped, angry at both being deceived and now being treated like an idiot.

"Of course you do. The suit is kind of a giveaway."

The door swung open before Buffy could respond. Spinning around she frowned as she realised it was her friends, who had decided that she'd been away too long for a simple staking and taken it upon themselves to check up on her. Willow tentatively stepped out of the doorway, closely followed by the rest of the gang. Looking beyond the fuming girl, they froze when they saw her masked companion. Awestruck, Xander let out a barely audible "Wow".

With the slayer – whatever that meant – distracted, Nightwing saw his chance to make a discreet escape. Firing a line at a nearby rooftop, he deftly leapt up and hurtled across the skyline and into the night.

Buffy muttered a few choice curses, before glaring at her friends. Unconsciously stepping back under her gaze, Willow drew a breath before braving the temper of the blonde.

"Is everything ok?"

"Just peachy! I'm going home." Buffy answered, before stalking off into the shadows. The gang looked at each other.

"Is it just me or did she seem anything but 'peachy'?" Xander asked.

"She was tense," Oz nodded.

"I can't remember the last time she was that ticked off," Willow agreed.

"She was right about Nightwing. Did you see his body?" Anya piped up, seemingly oblivious to the mood of the slayer and the scoobies. Xander rolled his eyes, slightly put out that his girlfriend had been so obviously admiring someone he could admit was in a league that he could never even aspire to match.

"So what now?"

"I go back to my dorm and try to talk to her. You guys go to Giles and let him know what's going on," Willow said, taking charge.

"Do we even know what's going on?" Her boyfriend asked.

"No, but we should tell him that there's been another encounter with Nightwing. And that something must have happened because Buffy's pretty het up," she shrugged, before running off after her friend.

* * *

Once he was a safe distance from the Bronze, Nightwing came to a halt and activated his communicator.

"Hey Boy Wonder. What's up?" Oracle's friendly voice greeted him.

"Have you heard of a slayer?" Dick said, not even bothering with any pleasantries. Barbara Gordon frowned. It was unlike him to get straight to business without so much as a hello – that was much more his mentor's style, so it was unnerving when the normally high-spirited Grayson tapped into his inner Bat.

"Slayer?"

"Yeah. You think you could…"

"Do some research?" she finished his sentence. "Of course. You think that's got something to do with all the weird activity in Sunnydale?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it's causing it or trying to stop it. I just heard it mentioned and I need to know what it means."

"Sure. I'm going to need more information though."

"I don't have any more than that."

She hesitated before asking the next question. "Does it have anything to do with Buffy?"

"No." He wasn't sure why he felt the need to lie. Intuition maybe? A desire to protect the girl he was trying hard not to become attached to? He couldn't say.

"Listen, I have to go. Can you not tell **him** about this?"

"Ok. I'll let you know what I find out." She sighed, not quite sure what to make of the conversation. It was unsettling not to trade barbs, and she couldn't help but feel he was hiding things.

"How much did you hear?" She asked the figure in the darkness.

"What doesn't he want me to know?" Batman responded.

"I don't know. He's not exactly being forthcoming."

"Are you worried?" The veiled concern behind the simple question caught her off guard.

"Not about Dick. I know whatever's happening there, he can handle it."

"But?"

"I don't know. Something's not right."

There was no response. He had already left the room; she didn't need to look to know that. Sighing, she turned her attention to the matter at hand and begun her research.

* * *

Across Sunnydale Willow found the slayer tapping furiously at her laptop. She stood and watched for a minute before finding her voice.

"What's going on?"

"Huh?" Buffy looked up.

"What's going on?" the redhead repeated patiently.

"Nothing. Can you help me?"

"Sure. If you tell me what's going on. What did Nightwing say that's got you so angry?"

"Nothing. He didn't say anything important – it was just something I saw out there. I need to know more about Richard Grayson. What did you find out about him?"

Willow sat down on the bed. At Buffy's request she had started researching him after he sent the slayer the pretty vest, but then Nightwing had breezed into town and then the slayer had gone out for dinner with Grayson and it had been forgotten.

"I didn't get much. He was studying law at Hudson University, but he transferred here this semester. Mature student – took a couple of years out judging by his age," she started.

"His parents were John and Mary Grayson – the Flying Graysons. Richard performed with them as a young kid. They were the headline act for a circus.

"They were killed when he was eight - murdered during a show in Gotham. Then after spending a short time in child services he was taken in by Bruce Wayne," she paused for effect.

"Oh. Bruce Wayne? I know that name."

"You should," Willow laughed. "Playboy billionaire. One of the richest men in the world."

"Explains how he could afford this top," she said, gesturing at her outfit. "Why would a committed bachelor adopt a circus kid?"

"He didn't adopt him - just became his guardian. His parents were killed when he was growing up as well and he was there and saw it all so I guess he understood what Richard was going through."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. Straight A student, but that's about it. He gets pictured occasionally in the gossip magazines with different girls at different events, but not with the same frequency as Wayne.

"He lived in Bludhaven for a while, working in a bar. But it's strange. There's not much information out there, and what there is – like his school records – it's almost too accessible."

"Hmm," was the only response the computer genius got from the slayer.

"Can you get an address?"

"There should be one on his student record here," Willow replied, taking the laptop she began typing away furiously. After a while, she looked up. "I can't find anything. It's not on his enrollment and I keep drawing a blank.

"But we could try another way?" the budding Wiccan continued, reaching under her bed for her things.

"Magic? Are you sure you can do this?"

"I can try. But Buffy – what's going on? Does this have something to do with Nightwing?"

"No. I just, there was something about him earlier. I'm probably being paranoid, but I just need to know."


	11. Chapter 11

**This has been the hardest chapter to write and I appreciate it does go on a bit, so I want to apologise in advance if I manage to send you all to sleep at your computers but please stay with me!**

**Once again, thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review or contact me with your thoughts – especially Cylon One. I really do appreciate the feedback, so please keep it coming!**

**Also - apologies to those who have been following this story since I started working on it - you'll notice this isn't a new chapter. B****ut on re-reading what I had written already I felt there was something missing along the way – hence the addition of a different chapter 8, unfortunately it has knocked the later chapters back. Hopefully this all makes sense and I hope you like it, but please let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**Dick had just stepped out of the shower when his communicator jumped to life. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he reached over for the watch-like gadget and flicked it on.

"What have you got?"

"Hello to you too," Barbara said. He winced at her tone. "I haven't got much I'm afraid. I'm assuming you've heard of the thrash band?"

"Somehow I don't think they're related to this," he laughed.

"No, but I managed to get a smile out of you."

"Yeah, you did," he chuckled. "Guess I've been a bit brusque. Sorry."

"That's ok. So – according to some legends the slayer is a mythical being who is chosen to fight evil. There's very little information about it. There's no real origin for it, so I don't know where it comes from, and what there is seems to be tied into demon-lore. Some of the sources I've found say that the slayer is female. Apparently she doesn't live for very long. That's about it really."

"So this slayer, you think it's really just a myth?"

"I don't know. When you consider with the things that we see, the people we know - you have to wonder what else is true."

"I know," he raked his hand through his wet hair.

"Listen, about Buffy..."

"What about her?" Before she could say anymore, there was a loud knock. "Hang on – be back in a sec."

He crossed the room and cautiously opened the door.

"Buffy? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Uh, sure. Come in," he stepped back, allowing her access. He watched her intently as she entered his apartment, instantly forgetting about the waiting Barbara and his current state of undress.

"What's up?"

"Maybe you'd like to get dressed first?" she asked, her eyes flicking across his uncovered torso. He looked down and blushed.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be right back – make yourself at home," he gestured at the sofa before dashing into his room to pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. As he strode back into the living room, he suddenly remembered about the girl he'd been chatting to before the blonde's unexpected arrival. He glanced down, and saw that she had signed off. He was pretty sure he knew what Buffy was there for, which meant he wasn't going to take any chances with anyone overhearing them. After deactivating the communicator, he then removed it.

"Can I get you anything? Coke, water?"

"An explanation would be good."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, _Nightwing_," she stated. "And don't try to deny it again – I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid."

He sighed. There was going to be no getting out of this and to be honest, he wasn't sure that he wanted to try to get out of it either.

"What about you? You're not exactly what you appear to be either. I heard what he called you – slayer," he responded.

She shrugged.

"What now?" he asked.

"You tell me why you're here. Why the interest in Sunnydale? Why the interest in me?"

"The crime stats for Sunnydale speak for themselves. It's been attracting a lot of interest and I decided to investigate."

"And?"

"I couldn't believe what I was reading and throughout the reports your name seemed to keep cropping up. And with what happened in LA, I figured you were involved but I just don't know how." he explained.

"You thought I was the big bad, huh?" Buffy said. Truth be told, she was surprised by how calm she was. After Willow had performed the locator spell, she had stormed over to his apartment still pretty furious. And he was suspicious of her? He thought she was one of the bad guys? She should be insulted at the very least, but instead she found it amusing, endearing even and that just confused her.

He laughed. The tension he had felt weighing on him began to lift. He turned around and pulled up a chair. Sitting so that he was facing her, he looked her straight in the eye. Her breath caught as she stared back into his cerulean orbs.

"I still don't know that you aren't," he said, breaking the gaze. She rolled her eyes playfully and chuckled softly. He was amazed - he'd been expecting her to be outraged at the insinuation that she was fighting for the 'other' side. He wanted to believe she wasn't involved, now he hoped he hadn't misjudged her.

"I'm not. Tell me Richard – what do you know about vampires?"

"I've told you before - it's Dick. And vampires - creatures of the night that like biting people, right? They're not supposed to be real, but I've seen too many things to believe that. I mean the stories have to come from somewhere. But I don't know. Vampires? I don't know."

"I'm not calling you Dick, it makes you sound like some slimy character in a dodgy story. And yeah. Vampires, demons, everything you hoped weren't real – they all exist. It's my job to fight them."

"Because you're a slayer?"

"I'm _**the**_ slayer. Well, kind of. Technically there's another one, but there's not supposed to be and she's not exactly in a position to slay – not that she was much help when she was. It's complicated and I guess that's not important at the moment." she babbled. He stared at her, so she shrugged.

"Sorry - Giles is so much better at explaining this!"

"Rupert Giles – the librarian at Sunnydale High when it burnt down?"

"Wow, you really have done your research."

"He's been mentioned in my reports a few times, linked to a murder inquiry at one point. I know that you still see him. But I don't understand why. People don't normally stay in touch with their school librarians."

"He's my watcher – was my watcher until he was fired and I quit."

"My head's spinning. Can we start again?" Dick said, smiling. She nodded.

"OK – so demons are real. They've been around since forever and it's the slayer's job to fight them. To quote Giles, 'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer'

"And that's you?"

"That's me. Every slayer has a watcher, someone who trains them and, well, watches over them. Does the research – and that's Giles."

"But you quit?"

"Yeah – the Watchers' Council are supposed to keep an eye on things, look after the slayer but they don't have anyone's interests at heart other than their own. To them, slayers are disposable. One dies, another gets called. There were other reasons as well, but I was getting sick and tired of being told what to do by a bunch of stuffy old men who had no idea what my life really involved."

"You still slay though? And is that even the right word?"

"Yeah – it's my duty to protect the world. And it's not like we're getting any help here, what with superheroes just hanging out in the shadows 'researching' me." She grinned at him.

"You didn't seem to need any help – it was pretty amazing to watch you in action. How long have you been the slayer?"

"Around three years. I was fifteen when I was activated, still living in LA."

"Wow. That's not long. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

"Giles mainly. And I guess instinct as well. Plus the slayer gig comes with a host of nifty extras – super strength, faster reflexes and heightened senses. It all helps," she shrugged.

"What about you? How did you become Nightwing?" Buffy asked, all too aware they'd been talking about her all night.

"My parents were murdered when I was a kid. After that I guess I found a mentor who understood my loss. He helped me and in doing so gave me an outlet for me to channel my anger, my grief…"

"Bruce Wayne?"

"He was my guardian – as you know from the research you've done on me."

"You know about that?"

"I **was** investigating you…"

"Right. And I'm guessing this mentor is Batman. So how far off would I be if I guessed Wayne and Batman were one and the same?"

"What?! Don't be ridiculous. Bruce Wayne – Batman? No chance! You clearly don't know much about Bruce. Bruce Wayne as Batman? It's kinda funny really," he spluttered, trying to suppress the panic that was rising. Suddenly the repercussions of her knowing his identity were becoming apparent. What was it about her that seemed to make him lose his senses?

"Oh come on. I know I don't exactly come across as the brainy-type and maybe I'm not as clever as Willow or whatever, but it's pretty obvious when you think about it. Once I realised who you were, the rest kind of fell into place. And he's been running around with a kid sidekick for how many years? There's got to have been more than just one Robin, so I'm guessing you upgraded to Nightwing?" Buffy reasoned.

"But it's ok, I'm not going to tell anyone. You can trust me," she hurriedly added, noticing the horrified expression on his face.

"I guess," he said, trying to smile.

"Must have been hard, not really getting to have a normal childhood."

"Define normal? After my parents' deaths I was never going to get that. Even before they died, my life wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. And Bruce did the best he could. I had a good home and I grew up knowing I had a purpose in life. I'm not saying it was easy – it certainly had its moments - but it wasn't all bad."

"So what happened? Why didn't you become an adult robin?"

"That's a long story. Essentially I 'outgrew' the position. I didn't become Nightwing straight away, it was hard but after some soul-searching and some good advice, I took on this role, moved to my own city and now here I am. And he will have a fit if he finds out we're having this conversation."

"It's ok. I won't tell – I'm kind of used to keeping secrets."

"I guess you are. So how'd you figure it out?"

"It was outside the Bronze, you touched me and when I looked at you and I don't know - would you believe me if I said I just sensed it?"

"At this point, I think I'd believe anything!" he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, what happens now?" Buffy questioned.

"I have no idea," Dick sighed. "But I would like to know the truth behind all the reports I've been reading?"

"Sure. Where do you want to start?"

"How about with the school gym…"

**As always, the usual disclaimer applies!**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always - I love to know what you all think (good or bad). Thank you x **

**Oh - and the usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

The Scoobies had gathered at Giles' house, although they were surprised when Willow arrived alone.

"Where's Buffy?" Giles immediately asked, having been filled in by Xander and Oz about his former charge's heated departure after meeting Nightwing.

Willow swallowed. She hated lying, especially to Giles but Buffy had made her promise not to tell anyone about their search for Richard Grayson. To say the slayer's desire for secrecy about the handsome student confused her would be an understatement, but she had faith that her friend would confide in her when she was ready.

"Willow?" Her boyfriend gently prompted her.

"She decided to sweep the cemeteries – she was pretty mad and I think she decided to take it out on some vamps," the redhead fibbed. "I tried to persuade her to come here, but you know Buffy. She said she'd probably stop by in a while."

Giles sighed, and removed his glasses to clean the lenses.

"I don't suppose she told you what was bothering her?" He asked.

"No," she said, honestly.

"I think we can safely assume it has something to do with a certain superhero who has been gate crashing her slays recently." Xander said.

"Yes. Thank you for that insight, but what did he do?" Giles wanted to know.

"We didn't exactly have much chance to find out. He disappeared and then Buff took off and we came here. There didn't seem to be much talking."

"He's right. And it looked like we'd interrupted something," Anya added.

"Something?"

"He jumped away from her when we opened the door. I bet they were kissing. Or about to kiss." The ex-vengeance demon said.

"What?" Giles looked at the others for clarification, but found none as they shrugged.

"Wow. Humans really are clueless sometimes. There was obviously an attraction there. He was seriously hot!" Anya explained in her own way. The others continued staring at her.

"What? He was. You didn't see it?" she asked Willow, who just blushed in response.

The former watcher let out another sigh. Sometimes he wondered how they ever managed to achieve anything as the teens seemed at times to have the attention spans of goldfish.

"I suggest that you all go home, and we'll reconvene in the morning – with Buffy. Perhaps she will be able to shed some light on this evening."

* * *

Across town, the two heroes in question had been swapping 'war' stories, each impressed by the other's experiences. There was a lot to talk about and the conversation ran long into the night.

They had each carefully avoided certain subjects, mainly involving tales that were close to their hearts. And they had yet to mention the underlying attraction that had been simmering below the surface. Finally Dick decided to broach the subject.

"So what now?" he asked, tentatively.

"What do you mean?" Buffy responded, furrowing her brow.

"What happens with us?"

"Is there an 'us'?"

"I don't know. You kissed me earlier, and I can't say that I'm not attracted to you."

The slayer looked at the floor, biting her lip. She wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't deny that she felt something for the handsome superhero. But she knew their night jobs would make it difficult for anything to develop.

"Buffy?" he prompted, as he reached out and gently lifted her chin so she was facing him again.

Not for the first time that evening their eyes met and they reflected a similar, inner turmoil. Hope, fear, anticipation and resignation.

The atmosphere grew thick as he leaned towards her and captured her lips. She responded eagerly, before pulling away.

"We can't do this," she said, her voice little more than a whisper. She stood and began to move toward the door. In a flash Dick was by her side. He grabbed her hand.

"Can't or won't?"

"Richard…I just," her voice faltered as she tried to process the conflicting emotions.

"Buffy?" He repeated, though there was only the hint of a questioning tone. She looked at him and found herself pulled into his strong arms, their mouths melting into a searing kiss.

His hands moved up her back, tangling in her hair as their passion ignited and they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Willow was growing anxious at the slayer's prolonged absence from Stevenson Hall.

She hadn't returned yet, and her friend was fighting the urge to call Joyce. Perhaps Buffy had decided to go home, to clear her head. Or maybe something was developing between the slayer and the law student and they were busy. But what if something had happened when she was out?

The redhead chewed nervously on her lower lip, her hand hovering over the telephone.

She reached the decision to call Giles. He would know what to do, but as she began dialling the door opened slowly and the diminutive blonde crept into the room.

"Buffy!" Willow cried, flinging herself on the small blonde. "Where have you been? I was worried!"

"Sorry. I got distracted and I guess I didn't think to call."

"Did you find Richard? What happened? What's going on?" The redhead bombarded the other girl with questions.

"Yes, I found Richard. Nothing happened – we just talked. And nothing's going on," Buffy denied, with a coy smile.

"That's not a nothing grin. That's a something grin."

"It's not. There's nothing going on, I just needed to find some things out and I did that. We're friends."

"Did it have anything to do with Nightwing?"

"I told you – no," she lied.

"But you were mad. And then he disappeared. And you were still mad and wanting to know where Richard was. It makes no sense."

"I know. I was mad that Nightwing was interfering with my business - that's a separate issue. I thought I saw Richard in the alley though – but I didn't. That's it," she said.

She felt bad for keeping the truth from her best friend, but it wasn't her place to tell anyone the real story behind Richard and Nightwing. She had promised him that she would keep his secret, and the blonde was not one to break her promises.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is just a short chapter. I was planning on this being a little longer, but it just developed into a nice little entry. As always, I love hearing what you think. And once again, a big thank you to Cylon One!**

**Oh – and nothing's changed. I still don't own any of these characters!**

* * *

Dick woke up to see sun streaming through his windows. He stretched and with a grin he rolled over, expecting to see the blonde slayer beside him.

He was startled to find the other half of his bed empty. He threw the covers off and pulled on a pair of jeans. The absence of her items of clothing from the trail that started in his living room and ended in the bedroom was conspicuous.

She had clearly managed to slip out whilst he had been sleeping, which surprised him. He was not a heavy sleeper usually, although the previous night's exertions had been pleasantly tiring. He hoped her disappearing act was not a bad sign.

He rubbed his face and wandered into the kitchen. Pouring a glass of orange juice, he reflected on the last twelve hours and the revelations that had been made. She was one of a long line of warriors, created to fight evil. He knew a lot about destiny - he liked to believe that was the reason he had grown up in Bruce's care. It made it easier somehow. But at least he knew he could walk away – sure it'd be hard, but if he really wanted to he could hang up his costume. Buffy was in this for life, although by the sound of it a slayer's life expectancy wasn't all that long.

He was amazed by the stories she had told, not to mention the apocalypses she had averted. It was all unbelievable. Surely if it were true, someone in the superhero community would have heard about it? He should doubt it, and yet he believed every word.

He contemplated whether he honestly meant it when he said he would keep her secret, and whether she would keep his. Ashamed, he pushed those doubts to the back of his mind. Of course she would, so he would do the same.

It did, however, leave him with the question of how he was going to explain his findings on Sunnydale. There was no way Batman would believe nothing was going on. No, he was going to have to find some kind of plausible reasoning that would cover it, without the Bat deciding to see for himself.

And it was complicated by the relationship that seemed to be developing between them. The previous night had been amazing, but where did it leave them now? And where did it leave his on-off relationship with Babs – sure they were in an 'off' spell right now, but still. Babs! He had just terminated their conversation when Buffy showed up and then he'd forgotten all about the redhead. She was going to kill him.

With a sigh, he returned to the living room and retrieved his communicator.

Flicking it on, he was immediately greeted by a stern voice.

"Well, look who's back! I was about to send out a search party."

"Sorry. I got distracted."

"Yeah – by a blonde bombshell. I hope she's not distracting you from your investigation."

"Babs, I said sorry."

"And don't forget, she's under suspicion. Or is your 'other' brain starting to cloud your judgment!" the fiery Oracle continued.

"Hey! Back off, you don't even know what happened," he snapped.

"Oh, I've got a fair idea Grayson. And don't try to say 'nothing happened'. I know you – remember?"

"And what if it did? It's none of your business – you finished it."

"That's not what this is about."

"No? Because it sounds to me like you're jealous. You finished with me, so you have no right to act like this when I move on," he barked.

"Well thank you for your insight. I'm not jealous, I'm just concerned that you're getting mixed up with a girl who is obviously trouble and you seem to be blinded by her."

"I am not. And she's not involved in this."

"Oh, so it's just coincidence that she seems to be mixed up in arson cases and murder investigations? I know you like her. I'm just worried that you're too close to the situation. You can't trust her and I know that deep down, you know that too," the computer genius' voice softened. She knew that part of what he was saying was right, she was 'unnerved' by the Summers girl. But she believed that she was right as well, he was in denial and if he couldn't see that, then he was in trouble.

"You're wrong, Babs. Trust me on this one, you are way off base." He said curtly, cutting her off.

He cussed. This was going to be tougher than he thought. And what gave Barbara the right to judge him? She wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't a child. He didn't need her to tell him who to trust. But he knew that she thought he had lost it, and that meant she would almost certainly go to Bruce. He sank into his chair, what the hell was he going to do?

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, thanks for reading this. And thank you for all the kind comments, either in the reviews or the messages. The feedback is important to me.**

**And the usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Though Dick had spent the day trying to come up with a plausible reason to give for the Sunnydale 'crime' wave, he had yet to reach one that wasn't even more far-fetched than the truth.

He ventured over to the university campus an hour ago, supposedly as an effort to clear his mind. In truth, that meant tracking down the slayer, who had yet to return his phone calls.

However, on catching up with her, she had asked if they could talk later. It seemed she had an assignment to catch up on and needed to focus on that. Dick was sure there was more to it than that, but he reluctantly accepted her request.

With a sigh, he let himself back into his apartment. Before he had even crossed the threshold he was aware of **his **presence. His suspicions had been correct and Babs had done exactly what he had expected her do.

He rolled his eyes. Shutting the door, he waited for his guardian to speak.

"Should I be worried?" Bruce asked.

"You wouldn't be here if you weren't," Dick retorted.

"That's not what I asked."

"There's nothing to worry about, although clearly you think otherwise," the younger man shrugged, before sitting down.

"Barbara said that she was concerned about the girl."

"The girl has a name," he said pointedly. Inwardly he groaned, he really didn't want a confrontation but he found himself riled up at the billionaire's appearance in his apartment. He had been expecting it, but he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt that they had such little faith in him.

"She also said you had talked about the vampire slayer," Bruce stated. Dick stayed silent, watching his mentor carefully.

"I met one a few years ago, in Europe. Extremely capable fighter," he continued. Dick's eyes widened.

"Did you know there was one here?"

"I suspected, which is why I wasn't keen on you coming. Slayers generally fight alone and usually have a low tolerance for interlopers," he revealed. Dick snorted as he held back a laugh.

"And there I was thinking there was only one. When were you going to tell me that you were a slayer?" he asked, with a smirk. Bruce glowered at the man he considered to be his son.

"The girl. Is she the current slayer?" Bruce asked, ignoring the flippant remark.

"I told you – 'the girl' has a name," Dick's temper flared again. Bruce sighed. They had never been very good at this, and as they got older it seemed to get harder.

"Buffy. Is Buffy the current slayer?"

The room fell silent again as Dick considered his options. Not that he really had any, Bruce would see through any attempt to lie and it's not like he had a plausible explanation either. He nodded, unable to voice his affirmation.

"And you? Does she know who you are?"

"No," this time there was no hesitation and he looked his mentor straight in the eye as the lie tripped off his tongue.

"Good. Does she know that you know what she is?"

Again, the brusque manner of Bruce's question managed to irritate him but he willfully battled to keep from reacting.

"Yes. She told me – I overheard something that was said and she told me about being a slayer. About vampires, demons and her life."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Maybe you met an anti-social slayer, but Buffy has friends who help her. I'm not saying she's going around shouting about her identity from the rooftops but she admitted it to me."

"Why would she do that? Are you sure she doesn't know who you are?"

"Positive. And maybe she told me because she **trusts** me," Dick said, placing an added level of emphasis on the words.

"Dick. You know that you shouldn't get too attached to this…Buffy," Bruce said, swiftly changing what he was saying as he saw anger cloud the younger man's face.

"Why not? She's a great girl Bruce. You'd like her."

"Slayer's don't live very long. The girl I met, she was dead by age 18. From the little she told me, that was a pretty good age for a slayer. They lead a dangerous life, they take risks and they themselves can be a danger," he cautioned.

"And what, our lifestyle is so much safer?"

"No. But don't confuse the two. There is common ground, but ultimately a slayer is a killer. Don't forget that."

Bruce stood up.

"I have to get back to Gotham. And maybe you should start thinking about returning to Bludhaven. Tim can't cover you there indefinitely." He swept out of the room, leaving Dick sat in silence.

The shadows got longer as the sun set, but he had yet to move. He couldn't believe how rapidly his day had gone downhill. And he had yet to talk to Buffy about the previous night, not that he was sure he wanted to. She had been so evasive earlier that he was pretty sure he knew where she stood on the subject of where they were to go from here.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sharp knock at the door. As he let the blonde in, he knew she was going to confirm his suspicions.

"Are you ok?" she gestured at the dark room.

"Yeah, just been thinking," he replied. He reached over and flicked a light on, his eyes blinking at the sudden brightness.

"About last night?' She asked.

"In part."

"Me too."

"And?"

"It was amazing."

"It was," he agreed, with a smile.

"Really amazing," She repeated. "You are quite something Mr Grayson."

"I don't think I can take all the credit!" They both laughed.

"It can't happen again though," the slayer said, turning serious.

"I know."

"It's just too complicated. I mean, look at us. We're hardly regular people and my relationships – they don't end well," she continued.

"Plus we live on opposite ends of the country," Dick added. "I've got to get back to Bludhaven. And with our lives, we'd never get a chance to see each other."

"Exactly," she confirmed.

"So, friends?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Definitely," she grinned, taking it. He pulled her into a hug and they remained like that for a few minutes, both drawing comfort from the other. They reluctantly pulled apart, and she looked up at him regretfully.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" She was surprised to feel a lone tear trickle down her face. He gently wiped it away, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

She leaned into his hand and he stooped to place a light kiss on her forehead.

"Richard," she whispered, her voice tight with unspoken emotion. She looked up and her green eyes met his blue ones. The atmosphere became heavy and their lips crashed together as they once again found themselves powerless to resist the attraction.


End file.
